Le vase bleu : par Ivy Blossom
by Aelane
Summary: [Traduction]La guerre est finie. Harry s'est réfugié dans le travail, Draco dans une vengeance d’un autre temps, jusqu'à ce que Harry oublie tout et que Draco décide de mentir. Mais il y a des vérités qui sont mensonge et des mensonges vérité.[post.tome5]


**TRADUCTION**

**Titre original** : Blue Vase  
**Auteur** : Ivy Blossom  
**Base** : _Harry Potter_  
**Genre** : Romance, chapitre unique  
**Avertissement** : PG-13, slash, Harry/Draco  
**DISCLAIMER** : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des situations créés par J. K. Rowling et lui appartenant (ainsi qu'à ses divers éditeurs). Elle n'est pas à usage lucratif et aucune infraction au copyright n'y est intentée.

**Notes de l'Auteur** : Merci à Layha pour m'avoir aidé avec ça et merci à Plu pour avoir suggéré de le mettre ici NdT : sur le site de FictionAlley. Je vous adore.

**Où trouver le texte original** :  
Fiction Alley, Skyehawke (cf. profil de la traductrice pour des liens directs)

**Traductrice** : Aélane  
**Note de la Traductrice** : " _traduttore, traditore_… " J'espère ne pas avoir trop dénaturé le texte et les intentions de l'auteur. Cependant je suis loin d'être bilingue, et traduire de l'anglais n'est pas mon métier du tout ! Donc si vous voyez une erreur, un contresens, merci de me le signaler, je serai plus qu'heureuse de le rectifier. Bonne lecture !  
Mille Merci à Catia pour sa patience, pour avoir questionné ma traduction, rectifié mes erreurs et à qui ce texte doit beaucoup  
Et merci à Ivy pour m'avoir autorisée à la publier ici.

OoOoOoO

oOoOo

OoO

_Le Vase bleu_

Harry Potter se tenait au milieu de la rue avec un sac de courses dans les bras. Il ne bougeait pas du tout, il ne clignait pas des yeux. C'était comme s'il s'était trouvé éjecté du cours du temps, comme si le monde avait avancé en le laissant ici, seul, ses bras se cramponnant au sac en papier.

Personne ne le dérangeait, à cause de qui il était, bien entendu. Si Harry Potter voulait se tenir au milieu de la rue et prétendre être une statue, alors, qu'il le soit. Deux ou trois enfants s'arrêtèrent pour le fixer, leurs yeux dérivant vers sa cicatrice, mais personne d'autre ne lui prêta la moindre attention. Il était là dans son quartier, la plupart des gens étaient habitués à le voir.

Tous les jours il descendait de son troisième étage sans ascenseur en sautant les marches puis traversait la rue en face de la _Gazette du sorcier_. Il passait chaque jour de 9h à 13h à assembler les caractères typographiques, page après page, pour le journal. C'était toujours l'épreuve pour le lendemain et Harry plaisantait souvent sur le fait qu'à force lire les titres du lendemain à l'envers, tous les jours sauf le dimanche, sa vie avait un pas d'avance sur le reste du monde. Le dimanche, il retournait au pays où les gens ne songeaient qu'à ce qui arrivait aujourd'hui, et non à ce qui pourrait arriver demain.

Au début, Harry avait recherché un tel travail justement parce qu'il était stupide, parce qu'il ne demandait aucune réflexion. Des années à combattre le mal l'avaient rendu fatigué, fatigué jusqu'aux os et malade de l'oeuvre qui avait usé son âme et remplissait ses rêves de suie, de sang et de cadavres. Quand la guerre se termina et que le monde retourna à une vie normale, il alla se retirer au calme, prenant un appartement de l'autre côté de la rue où se trouvait l'imprimerie. L'après-midi, il regardait la presse depuis sa fenêtre, clac clac clac, produisant à la chaîne les épreuves du journal du lendemain, et il pensait que quelque chose d'aussi solide, d'aussi rassurant, d'aussi logique, était exactement ce qu'il recherchait.

Trois ans plus tard, il composait encore des pages de journaux, et personne dans le quartier ne trouvait plus cela étrange.

Draco Malefoy l'épiait depuis des semaines. Peut-être des mois, mais il essayait de ne pas compter. C'était remarquablement facile de l'épier, vraiment, étant donné que Harry regardait désormais rarement autour de lui. Tous les matins il franchissait la rue les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures puis entrait en trébuchant dans les bureaux de la _Gazette du sorcier_ ; tous les après-midi il en ressortait en traînant les pieds, regardant droit devant lui, d'un air absent, perdu dans ses propres pensées. Il recevait rarement des invités, encore que, quand il en avait, c'était toujours un couple apparemment nerveux, un homme roux et une femme aux cheveux bruns. Draco supposait que c'était là Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, mariés avec trois enfants, vivant de l'autre côté de la ville. Ils avaient leurs propres vies maintenant, et Harry Potter n'en faisait pas partie. Non parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas de lui, mais parce que lui ne pouvait plus vouloir d'eux. Il était une pièce à conviction, il était leur oeuvre de charité. Ils semblaient toujours embarrassés quand ils arrivaient puis quand ils repartaient, cependant ils continuaient à venir le voir, exactement pour les mêmes raisons.

Le dimanche soir, Harry grimpait sur la colline derrière l'imprimerie de la _Gazette du sorcier_ et contemplait le soleil se couchant sur la ville. S'il pleuvait, il portait un ciré bleu avec des bottes noires ; par beau temps, il prenait un pull et le drapait sur ses épaules au cas où il aurait froid. Il contemplait le coucher de soleil, et parfois il tombait endormi ici un petit moment. Les enfants du quartier connaissaient également cette part de la vie de Harry et le laissaient tranquille. Il se réveillait après 20 minutes, jamais plus, puis retournait chez lui où il allumerait les lumières, lirait un moment, et ensuite éteindrait à nouveau les lumières.

Draco épiait tout cela. Quelques mois auparavant il avait acheté un petit appartement dans la rue de l'imprimerie de la _Gazette du sorcier_, un bloc plus bas ; il avait traqué Harry dans l'idée de l'affronter. _Potter_, dirait-il. _Comment oses-tu. Comment oses-tu tuer mon père. Comment oses-tu détruire le nom de ma famille. Comment oses-tu_. Sa vengeance était faiblarde, cependant : elle requérait de sa part une extrême attention pour en entretenir le feu et le garder brûlant. Il l'arborait comme il porterait une couverture sentant le renfermé, héritée de son grand-grand-grand-père, et qu'il serait contraint de hisser en guise de fanion, année après année. Draco se regardait dans le miroir, y testait son air hargneux, son grognement d'animal hérissé, et trouvait ceci insuffisant. Il était fatigué. Il comprenait pourquoi Harry en était venu à composer des pages de journaux. En un sens, Draco l'enviait.

Et donc, au lieu de le confronter, Draco se contentait de l'épier. Il se levait le matin, achetait son petit déjeuner à la boulangerie en dessous de l'appartement de Harry. Des croissants, certains matins, avec du café, ou une baguette avec du fromage à tartiner ou un petit pain au lait, large et rond, fourré au bacon et aux oignons. Il achetait son petit déjeuner, s'asseyait dehors à une petite terrasse délimitée par des cordes et regardait Harry descendre de l'appartement, traverser la rue, ouvrir la petite porte latérale de la _Gazette du sorcier_ puis s'asseoir devant son bureau couvert d'encre. Depuis la terrasse, Draco pouvait le voir ouvrir son tiroir, en tirer une fonte, attirer à lui les papiers déposés dans sa boîte aux lettres. Dessus, il y aurait parfois une petite boîte fermée avec un noeud : un cadeau de l'archiviste. Cette dernière était une chose frêle, avec des cheveux d'un brun souris et de petites mains. Les boîtes contiendraient des cadeaux : gâteaux, tartes, petits animaux façonnés de manière amusante en verre soufflé, boutons de manchette, épingles à cravate, etc. Harry avait aligné ces petits cadeaux, du moins ceux qui n'étaient pas comestibles, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, orientée plein sud, de son appartement. Parfois, Harry irait lui parler l'après-midi, avant de rentrer chez lui. Elle voulait toujours qu'il restât un peu plus longtemps, et jamais il ne le faisait.

Harry prendrait un rapide déjeuner chez lui, puis se précipiterait à son bureau pour finir son travail : à ce moment-là Draco aurait progressé de la petite boulangerie à un café puis à une confiserie juste à côté de la _Gazette du sorcier_. De là, il pouvait regarder Harry faire son travail de l'après-midi, emmenant les châssis lourdement chargés par les lettres de plomb à l'imprimeur. Il remontait ses manches pour ce faire, et Draco pouvait voir que c'était un travail pénible. Les muscles de ses bras saillaient, il bougeait doucement, attentif à ne pas secouer les plaques ni à éparpiller les caractères. Ensuite, Harry sourirait puis échangerait quelques mots avec l'imprimeur, essuierait son front avant de retourner à son bureau.

Peu de temps après, il rentrerait chez lui s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, lire ou écouter un peu de musique ou écrire dans un livre avec une couverture en cuir épais, ou alors il rentrerait pour mieux ressortir faire un tour dans le quartier. C'était ce que Draco préférait, car ainsi il pouvait être pris en filature. Harry ne prenait pas toujours le même chemin mais il mettait toujours environ deux heures. Il marchait tranquillement sans s'arrêter et regardait rarement autour de lui. Pas une seule fois Draco n'avait senti qu'il était en danger d'être découvert. Dans les dernières semaines, il ne faisait même plus mine de se cacher. Parfois ils marchaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'on eût dit qu'ils le faisaient exprès, Draco juste quelques pas derrière lui. C'était comme s'ils passaient un peu de temps ensemble. Cela le calmait. Les soirs où Harry allait faire son tour, Draco n'avait pas de cauchemars et il ne ressentait aucune envie de vengeance. Il avait presque oublié pourquoi il épiait encore Harry, mis à part que cela lui plaisait.

Et puis, un beau jour, Harry s'arrêta. Il s'arrêta complètement de bouger. Il était allé faire ses courses chez le marchand de fruits et légumes, comme il le faisait toujours le mercredi, cependant, au lieu de grimper l'escalier menant à son appartement, il s'était arrêté en plein milieu de la rue. Le regard vague.

Au début, Draco pensa qu'il avait été pris sur le fait. Il était revenu à la boulangerie pour le dîner : ils faisaient une promotion sur les pâtés en croûte, deux pour une Mornille. Il était juste en train de sortir de la boutique avec ses pâtés à la main quand il vit Harry, debout, regardant droit devant lui avec ce regard vague. Finalement, après tout ce temps, Harry l'avait-il aperçu ? L'avait-il surpris à l'espionner ? Avec un sac gris clair à la main, un journal sous son bras, il n'avait certainement pas l'air d'un espion. L'espace d'un instant il prépara son discours. _Tu as osé tuer mon père, Potter. Tu oses détruire ma famille. Comment oses-tu._ Mais son discours manquait d'unité et son grognement manquait de pratique. Il ne savait même pas si ses yeux pouvaient encore avoir l'air menaçant. Après un moment, Draco réalisa qu'il n'avait pas été pris sur le fait. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Vraiment pas du tout.

Il fit quelques pas dans la rue, se plaça devant Harry. Toujours aucune réaction. Harry ne cligna même pas des yeux. Draco bougea, ôtant le sac des bras de Harry, Harry ne réagissait toujours pas. Ses bras restèrent en place comme s'ils tenaient toujours les légumes, ses mains agrippant un fond de sac invisible. Draco prit gentiment sa main, les bras de Harry retombèrent de chaque côté de son corps. Sa tête s'affaissa contre sa poitrine puis se releva à nouveau, il cligna des yeux et regarda Draco.

" Merci, dit-il.

– De rien, fit Draco, un peu confus, tu te sens bien?

– Oui, ça va, c'est gentil de demander. "

Draco lui prit la main, et le conduisit à travers la rue au pied des escaliers menant à son appartement.

" Veux-tu rentrer chez toi ? demanda Draco.

– Oui, oui, je pense.

Il se tenait toujours tranquille, regardant Draco d'un air absent.

– C'est juste là, fit Draco en pointant du doigt, tu es sûr que ça va ?

– Non, répondit-il doucement, je ne me souviens pas.

Draco le conduisit en haut des deux volées de marches branlantes, jusque devant la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Harry la laissait toujours ouverte ; Draco le savait mais ne s'était jamais aventuré à l'intérieur. Une fois il avait jeté un oeil par la fenêtre et avait essayé la poignée de la porte, mais n'avait jamais été plus loin que ça. Maintenant il ouvrait la porte et conduisait Harry à l'intérieur, lui montrant le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, regardant Harry s'y asseoir.

" Tu ne te souviens pas de cela ?

– Non, fit Harry.

Il était très calme. Il ne semblait pas du tout inquiet ou effrayé et ne paraissait pas être ennuyé par le fait que Draco soit venu avec lui, ni même que Draco soit là. Il regardait la rue par la fenêtre avec une vague curiosité, assis inconfortablement dans son fauteuil, comme si ce n'était pas le sien, comme s'il était ici un invité.

– Te souviens-tu de moi ?

Harry tourna la tête, regarda Draco, un bref air de concentration sur le visage.

– Non, fit-il, je suis désolé. "

Harry avait perdu la mémoire. Entre un pas et un autre dans la rue, il avait tout oublié. Peut-être que cela avait été là son but, après tout. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il était ici, faisant la même chose jour après jour. La composition des pages, les marches, les couchers de soleil du dimanche. Peut-être était-il ici pour oublier, et que c'était finalement arrivé. _Comment oses-tu_, _Potter_, pensa-t-il, continuant sa harangue soigneusement orchestrée. Mais non. Il comprenait cela d'une certaine manière, d'une étrange manière, mais il comprenait, et sa vengeance avait de moins en moins de sens, désormais.

" Tu t'appelles Harry, te souviens-tu de cela ?

– Non. Qui es-tu ?

– Draco.

– Nous sommes amis ?

– Oui. "

C'est là que Draco commença à mentir. Il n'en avait pas vraiment eu l'intention, au départ. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre : _non, nous ne sommes pas amis, plutôt ennemis en fait, et la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés j'ai tenté de te tuer, et toi tu as bien failli y parvenir, nous sommes l'exact opposé d'amis et chacune de nos interactions ont été à l'exact opposé de l'amitié._ La sérénité du visage de Harry, cette expression absente, sans aucune haine, sans peur, était si complète que Draco ne voulut pas la briser. Il songea que ce n'était là que des mensonges, qu'ils pourraient être oubliés plus tard, avec tout le reste.

Donc, il mentit.

Il prépara le dîner, Harry lui posa des questions. Ce qu'il faisait pour vivre, où ils s'étaient rencontrés, où étaient son père et sa mère. Draco y répondit avec les plus adorables des mensonges : il était un journaliste indépendant, ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un parc en promenant les chiens d'autres gens, son père et sa mère étaient morts dans un accident tragique un an auparavant. Cela faisait trois ans que Harry vivait ici. Ils mangèrent, parlèrent. Draco lui expliqua la magie, montra à Harry où il gardait sa baguette (dans le tiroir de son bureau). Il lui expliqua ce qu'étaient les Moldus, en laissant de côté les aspects pénibles. Il ne mentionna pas la guerre, ni Voldemort. Harry n'avait pas encore remarqué sa cicatrice et Draco en était fort reconnaissant. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment expliquer cela maintenant. Pendant que Harry examinait les objets sur le rebord de la fenêtre sud, Draco glissa furtivement le livre relié de cuir dans le tiroir tout en bas, le recouvrit de journaux. Peu après le dîner, Harry parut fatigué et Draco lui suggéra d'aller s'allonger un moment. Harry opina, regardant autour de lui ; Draco lui ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Harry le remercia, mais avant d'aller s'allonger, marqua un temps d'arrêt.

" Je ne me souviens pas de cela non plus, ajouta-il.

– Je sais. "

Draco sourit tristement puis partit en laissant la porte entrouverte.

Il traversa la rue, dit à la _Gazette du sorcier_ que Harry n'était pas bien et qu'on n'était pas sûr de savoir quand il reviendrait travailler. Ils avaient l'air inquiets, toutefois ils ne demandèrent pas pourquoi Draco leur disait cela ni quelle était sa relation avec Harry. L'archiviste essaya bien de lui soutirer quelques réponses, mais Draco lui dit que c'était personnel et que Harry lui ferait savoir ce qui n'allait pas aussi vite que possible.

" Ne le brusquez pas, dit Draco de son ton le plus avisé, quand il sera prêt à vous en parler, il sera heureux que vous l'ayez laissé le faire au moment où lui l'aura jugé bon ". Elle accepta cela avec une sorte d'acquiescement pensif et compatissant.

Quand Draco retourna à l'appartement de Harry, la première chose qu'il fit fut de laver les assiettes de Harry et de les ranger. Il mit de l'ordre dans sa salle à manger, raccrocha les manteaux qui étaient restés éparpillés sur le canapé. Il sortit même un balai et ôta quelques miettes du plancher. Et pendant tout ce temps, il s'arrangea pour ne surtout pas songer à ce qu'il faisait, ni pourquoi, ni à ce qu'il devrait faire ensuite.

Un cri étranglé l'amena dans la chambre de Harry puis sur son lit. Harry pleurait, se débattant dans la couverture que Draco avait sortie. Draco l'enveloppa dans ses bras, lui murmura des mots apaisants, telle une mère rassurant son petit.

" Shhhh, dit-il, tout va bien maintenant. Shhhh. "

Harry se réveilla, la respiration sifflante, contre la joue de Draco. Ce dernier passa sa main dans les cheveux de Harry, les lui ôtant des yeux puis demanda : " T'es-tu rappelé quelque chose ?

– Non, fit Harry, j'ai rêvé d'araignées, grouillant partout sur moi. "

Il se laissa aller contre la poitrine de Draco et ils restèrent là, ensemble, quelque temps. Harry paraissait chaud et solide dans ses bras, le corps frissonnant encore un peu des restes du cauchemar, le souffle rapide quoique retournant à un rythme normal. Draco entendait des rires dans la rue en contrebas, sentait une odeur de pain frais. Il nota qu'il portait encore ses chaussures, alors qu'il gisait ainsi allongé sur le lit de Harry, ses cheveux noirs dans le cou. Il laissa son pouce aller et venir, massant les épaules de Harry. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais son esprit était vide, à court de mots. Sa main gauche reposait sur la taille de Harry, tout contre sa peau, là où sa chemise avait remontée quand il s'était débattu ; Draco avait l'impression qu'il y avait là un pouls qui battait la chamade, à cet endroit, entre eux deux, entre la peau de Harry et sa main, un battement de coeur chaud, violent, presque audible.

Harry remua un petit peu, se rapprochant un peu plus de Draco. " Tu dors ici avec moi, n'est-ce pas. "

Ce n'était pas une question, et Draco ne se sentait pas enclin à le contredire. Pas maintenant, pas juste maintenant.

– Oui, dit-il, je dors ici. "

A cet instant, cela avait jusqu'à la sensation du vrai, à l'instant où Harry s'appuya sur son coude et regarda Draco, attentivement, suivant de ses doigts les traits du visage de Draco, comme si le secret de sa mémoire y était caché quelque part, comme si le toucher la ramènerait, ramènerait tout : cette merveilleuse vie au-dessus de la boulangerie, cette vie où ils promenaient les chiens de leurs amis, écrivaient des articles sur le réchauffement de la planète, l'augmentation du nombre des moineaux, les meilleurs petits bistros du Londres underground. Le coeur de Draco battait sauvagement, à moitié de peur, la peur que les doigts de Harry pourraient trouver la vérité, qu'il pourraient retrouver le fil conducteur sous le mensonge, qu'ils pourraient démêler celui de Draco. Mais, au lieu de cela, Harry se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres contre son front, ses joues puis sur sa bouche.

Draco ferma les yeux et crut tout cela, lui aussi. Il crut qu'il se réveillait tous les matins dans ce lit, les fenêtres qui donnaient sur l'est éclairant la pièce. Il imagina les querelles qu'ils auraient eues : déménager dans un plus grand appartement ou non, retourner à Pré-au-lard, sortir de ce maudit Londres ou non. Quand les lèvres de Harry furent à son nombril, il imagina qu'ils s'asseyaient ensemble dans des fauteuils jumeaux, celui de Harry près de la fenêtre afin qu'il puisse regarder dehors, celui de Draco étant de l'autre côté, chacun ayant les pieds sur la petite table basse, un livre à la main. Il imagina que parfois ils se lisaient l'un l'autre, chacun à leur tour, des récits épiques qui les faisaient pleurer un peu à la fin. Peut-être qu'ils se pelotonnaient l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, la tête de Harry reposant sur sa poitrine, écoutant sa voix grommeler les derniers chapitres de leurs livres favoris. Il imagina que faire l'amour à Harry, comme il le faisait à présent, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Plus avant dans la nuit, la peau de Harry pressée contre la sienne, chaude – une chaleur dont il avait oublié l'existence – il imagina que le dimanche soir ils regardaient le coucher de soleil ensemble, que parfois Harry se serait endormi contre son épaule, que c'était Draco qui emmenait le pull, celui dont Harry avait assuré ne pas avoir besoin, et qu'il l'aurait drapé alors autour de la forme endormie, repoussant les cheveux de ses yeux, caressant ses joues, touchant sa main. Le mensonge durera cette nuit au moins. _Comment oses-tu Potter ?_ Ces mots maintenant n'étaient plus qu'un écho, une petite sensation de démangeaison à l'arrière de son crane qui le taquinait.

Quand Draco s'endormit cette nuit-là avec Harry blotti contre lui, les mains reposant mollement sur son estomac, il rêva de portraits accrochés aux murs, pointant tous leurs doigts sur lui, en signe de dégoût. Il marchait le long d'un couloir sans fin, un Malefoy puis un autre Malefoy puis un autre encore marmonnant tous des malédictions à son encontre et lui crachant à la face. Un buste de son père se tourna pour le fixer, bouche bée. " Comment oses-tu ? ", dit son père en craquelant ses lèvres de plâtre.

Au matin, Harry se réveilla puis resta allongé un moment, silencieusement. Draco se sentit rougir, tout d'abord il s'inquiéta. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi était-il ici, pourquoi avait-il menti ? Avant qu'il puisse même considérer une quelconque réponse, Draco sut que Harry ne se souvenait de rien, de rien avant hier après-midi tout au moins, car il vint se pelotonner contre la poitrine de Draco et l'embrassa. Draco laissa lentement échapper un soupir. " Nous sommes-nous disputés ? ", demanda Harry.

" Disputés ?

– Tes affaires ne sont pas là, n'est-ce pas. Avons-nous eu une dispute ?

– Oui, quelque chose dans ce genre là.

– Raconte-moi. "

Draco n'eut même pas besoin de penser à une réponse. Cela semblait si vrai, si juste, c'était comme ça que cela s'était passé. Il était jaloux, il avait accusé Harry d'avoir une histoire avec l'archiviste. Il était sorti de ses gonds et avait jeté un vase contre le mur (" Juste là, tu vois cette marque ici ? "). Il savait maintenant qu'il avait eu tout faux, il était tellement désolé. Draco admit qu'il était possessif, qu'il avait du mal à faire confiance aux gens, que sa pire crainte était de perdre ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux, et que parfois il le croyait perdu à n'importe quelle occasion. Il raconta à Harry à propos de la fois où ils avaient pris des vacances et étaient allés sur la côte pendant l'été : Harry avait alors noué amitié avec quelques personnes dans la ville, il était allé nager avec eux et Draco avait fait une crise de jalousie à cause de l'amitié qui avait lié Harry avec la femme d'un autre homme.

" Je peux être insupportable de temps en temps, admit Draco.

– Mais je t'ai pardonné, en fin de compte ?

– Oui.

– Tu allais revenir vivre ici avec moi ?

– Oui, j'avais donné mon préavis. "

Ils prirent un petit déjeuner tardif et léger que Draco était allé chercher en bas de l'escalier, à la boulangerie. Confiture, beurre, pain chaud, un peu de bacon, des pêches fraîches. Harry s'étira.

" Allons à des endroits dont je pourrais me souvenir, dit-il, pouvons-nous aller sur la côte ? Je veux voir la plage. " Draco sourit.

C'était hors-saison, ils avaient toute la longueur de la plage pour eux tout seuls, pour la plus grande partie. Quelques enfants ébauchaient des châteaux de sable avec des seaux en plastique oranges et roses ; un couple, un homme grand et une petite femme potelée marchaient le long de la jetée. Draco et Harry portaient des cirés ainsi que des pulls contre le vent froid, mais ils avaient ôté leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes pour sentir le sable humide sous leurs pieds.

" J'ai aimé venir ici, dit Harry en respirant l'air salin.

– Oui, répondit Draco, tu t'en souviens ?

– Non. " Il ferma les yeux. " Mais j'aime ça maintenant. " Il glissa sa main dans celle de Draco et ils marchèrent tranquillement.

Harry eut à nouveau des cauchemars cette nuit-là. Juste avant qu'il ne se réveille, ses larmes mouillant la poitrine de Draco, ce dernier fut certain que Harry avait retrouvé la mémoire. Il se sentait terriblement coupable. Il n'avait aucune réponse à fournir pour ce qu'il avait fait ; pourquoi avait-il menti ? Pourquoi avait-il prétendu être l'amant de Harry, pourquoi avait-il inventé des histoires extravagantes, leur donnant un passé qui n'existait pas ?

C'était vrai qu'il y avait eu un instant, à l'école, juste avant qu'ils ne finissent et ne partent combattre dans les camps opposés d'une guerre vaine, où il s'était demandé s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose entre eux, ou, s'il n'y aurait pas pu en avoir. Une nuit froide, alors qu'il errait dans les jardins sans permission, soufflant de l'air chaud dans ses mains en coupe autour de sa bouche, il était presque rentré dans Harry, qui faisait juste la même chose que lui, et pendant quelques minutes ils avaient partagé un morceau de ciel, regardé les étoiles, perdus dans leurs propres pensées. Draco s'étonnait à présent de ce qui aurait pu se produire si, au lien de regarder Harry trembler, il avait fait un pas vers lui, l'avait enveloppé dans sa cape de laine. Cela aurait-il pu être aussi facile ? Et que se serait-il passé ensuite ?

Draco n'aurait pas pu faire autre chose que ce qu'il avait fait : il avait combattu aux côtés de son père. Se serait-il tenu un petit peu sur la gauche à la fin, qu'il serait mort tout comme lui. Mais non. Des années durant il avait pleuré la mort de sa propre vie qui s'était prolongée si longtemps au-delà de celle de son père. Des années durant il avait maudit Harry Potter et tout ce qu'il incarnait, même s'il savait dans son coeur qu'il ne pouvait pas blâmer Harry, qu'il ne pouvait pas se blâmer lui-même. Harry, lui aussi, n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Cependant Draco avait survécu, survivait, il avait été pardonné, il avait poursuivi sa route.

Ou l'avait-il vraiment poursuivie... Il s'était retiré dans le passé, le laissant lui susurrer sa vengeance à l'oreille. Il gisait nuit après nuit, éveillé, souhaitant quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, enviant les morts et se maudissant lui-même de vivre encore. Harry, lui, avait essayé d'éclipser complètement son passé, avait tenté d'éteindre les lampions de son histoire, de clore le livre de sa vie avec un claquement définitif et de ne jamais le réouvrir. Il y était parvenu, finalement, mais seulement pour un instant.

Harry s'assit dans le lit, la lueur d'avant l'aube pointant à la fenêtre. Il respirait rapidement, à cause de son cauchemar. Draco fut soudain terrifié. Il y avait quelque chose dans la posture de Harry, quelque chose d'accablé dans la façon dont ses épaules se tenaient, qui rendit Draco absolument certain. Il s'était rappelé.

" Voldemort ", dit Harry.

C'était fini, alors. Draco en eut envie de vomir. Harry allait se tourner, regarder Draco et se mettre en colère. Peut-être irait-il dans l'autre pièce, ouvrirait-il le tiroir, en retirerait-il sa baguette. Peut-être reviendrait-il alors, les cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux jetant des éclairs, et il tournerait sa baguette vers Draco. Peut-être Harry le tuerait-il. Il n'était pas sûr que l'idée le rendait plus effrayé que soulagé. Il déglutit difficilement.

" Tu t'es souvenu ", dit-il. Sa propre voix sonnait étrangement calme à ses oreilles.

Harry ne dit rien. Il frotta un doigt contre ses lèvres puis passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il se tourna, regarda Draco qui ne bougeait pas, son bras toujours étendu en travers de la place où Harry avait été allongé, son autre main pelotonnée dans le giron de Harry. Harry se pencha vers lui, suivant de ses doigts la joue de Draco et soupira.

" Non, répondit-il, non je ne me suis rappelé de rien. J'ai fait un cauchemar à propos d'un homme horrible et d'une guerre horrible. " Il se recoucha dans l'étreinte de Draco, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de celui-ci. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, tendus, tandis que les mains de Harry traçaient des lignes de haut en bas sur le dos de Draco, puis au-dessus de ses épaules, se glissant dans ses cheveux. Draco pouvait sentir l'air frais sur la peau de Harry, il pouvait le sentir se réchauffer tandis qu'il le tenait. Il n'osait pas bouger par peur de ce qui pourrait arriver ensuite, par peur de ce qui pourrait être dit. Il sentit des lèvres sur son cou et continua à regarder d'un air absent dans les ténèbres.

Après un moment, alors que Draco pensait qu'il s'était déjà endormi, Harry chuchota doucement : " Pourras-tu me pardonner ? "

Draco ferma les yeux. " Je t'ai pardonné il y a longtemps. "

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure puis alla chercher le petit déjeuner à la boulangerie.

" Je me suis rappelé quelque chose ", dit-il, pendant qu'il amenait un plateau dans la chambre et le posait sur le lit. Il versa du café dans deux tasses, les mit sur la table de nuit.

" Vraiment ? " fit Draco d'une voix ensommeillée. Il avait oublié un instant l'interruption du milieu de la nuit, il avait oublié que ses mensonges n'étaient pas vrais.

" Je me suis rappelé que tu aimes ton café noir. Que tu aimes les croissants avec de la confiture. Et que c'était un vase bleu, celui que tu avais lancé contre le mur ici. Tu vois ? On peut encore voir un peu de bleu dans la marque. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? "

Draco sourit. " Oui, dit-il, tu as raison. "

FIN


End file.
